


No one else like you

by RomanogerLaucifer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4Life, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Legit my face hurt from grinning, Love, Marriage, Nervous Steve, Puking rainbow here, Romance, Steve and Natasha are bae, Sweet, Teeth Rotten Sweet, Trainwreck, Wedding, What more do I need to say about this?, capwidow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, truelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogerLaucifer/pseuds/RomanogerLaucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "No one else like you".<br/>What if in this world, there is that one person you wouldn't let go of, who would it be?<br/>These two are more than sure,<br/>Are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one else like you

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be studying for my yearly exam but I can't help to write fanfic.  
> What can I say? Romanoger for life. my OTP forever.  
> Also, Adam Levine is bae even tho he is married. Still dwelling on the sad feeling that I missed the Maroon 5 concert in my town.  
> Unbeta'd. Apologizing in advance for any mistake that may occur.

Steve Rogers never knew that he can be so lucky.

Not when he got repetitively rejected by dames in his time.

Not when he got constantly beaten up by guys twice his size.

Not when he got 'thawed' 70 years later, living in a foreign century of time.

Not when he got beat up by Hydra and other monsters that comes from another world.

But, _today_ , he is more than sure that he is _DAMN_ lucky.

Steve Rogers is wearing his old military uniform, which is a replica of what he wears back in the days ( _he has asked Fury to pull some strings_ ), despite the protest from Tony that he should be wearing a three piece tuxedo instead of this old piece of rag ( _and those were Tony's exact words_ ) He simply laughed, and said he wouldn't want to wear anything else other than what he is in right now.

It just feels right.

Nothing else feels more right.

His ma would have been proud of him. That her son is in a military uniform. Following his pa's footstep.

and he remembered how his ma always told him back in the days, that he just looked like pa.

Steve imagined what would his ma say if she is sitting in the front row, waiting for what is about to happen.

"Cap, 10 minutes."

Bringing him back to reality, Steve deeply exhales when he see Sam's head sneaks in between the door frame, "Looking neat."

"Thanks. Everyone doing okay?"

"Well, I don't think we should be the one for you to worry about now." Steve hears his best friend's voice, who appears to be right behind Sam, along with him, Thor and Bruce. "Wow, Punk, I never thought that this day would come for us. You know, after we joined the force."

"Neither have I, especially when I drove the plane into the Arctic." Steve walks up to his friends, opening up the door, allowing them to step inside. Nervously rubbing his hands together, he can feel moist begin to form in between, and his feet impatiently taps the carpeted floor of the room.

Thor strides, pads Steve in the shoulder, saying that from his previous experience, it's more than normal to feel like a train wreck (Steve is more than confident to say that Darcy was the one that taught Thor how to correctly use 'train wreck').

"Doc, was it the same for you?" and Bruce nods while confesses that the other guy almost got out that day.

No doubt about that. Steve thought, recalling how Bruce has to go back to his lab, starting to write out physic formulas which at the end, filling the entire white boards with non-sense numbers and symbols.

"Punk, although normally I would suggest a spar between us to relief you out of your stress right now, but I would hate to put a bruise on your pretty face today."

"Well, James, I think Natasha will go after you immediately you actually put your thought into action." Sam laughs as he says, elbowing Bucky's side. "We all know how protective she is, and extremely when it comes to our Captain here."

As his groomsmen are trying their best to make him feel less nervous about the situation, Steve can still feel every piece of his muscles is tighten, tense, heated by all the adrenaline that is pumping, running through his blood streams at the moment. Another creak to the door, Steve sees the man that he has waited for eternity shows up. With a cheeky smile on that face, Steve all the sudden doesn't know what to ask, even though he has a million questions tuck inside his brain and heart.

"K, I know what you are dying to know. No, and Yes." Clint Barton's arrival is a mere relief for Steve, that man is the one who gave him the advice to finally chase after something that he deserves, showing him that the love of his life awaits and how easily it can be slipped away if he does not gasp onto it for dear life.

"No, as Natasha is not going to bail. And Yes, she is just as wrecked as you are. You know what she asked me when I was over there?" Clint arches his left brow, the cheeky smile seems to widen a little.

"I can't imagine Widow being wrecked." Sam said while Bucky beside him, throws a light punch on Sam's arm. "What?! It's not like she is gonna hear me."

"All due respect, Lord Wilson, I most certainly do not question the ability of our lady Natasha. Let's give the groom and his brother-in-law some alone time." Thor pushes those two out to the doorway, the great Doctor follows, leaving Steve and Clint in the room.

"Is she doing okay?" Steve worried.

"Hear me out, this girl just asked me the dumbest question I have heard in the century." Clint chuckles, "She asked 'What if he decided that I'm not worth it?' All the girls over there are working hard on calming her down now. Seriously, I really didn't expect our sweet heart to have a panic attack, it's funny and heart breaking to see."

Clint's face faltered, ending his sentence with a heavy sigh, before he opens his mouth to speak again, Steve raises his hand to stop him.

"Clint, I've known for a long time how you are the dearest thing to her in this century. After all these years, I understand why she has doubts, and it's not about me that she doubts, it's herself. She trusts every decision, every choice, every move I make, and it's the same for me to her. I know I should've done this before everything else, but you went for a three months mission..."

Breaking his sentence with a deep inhale, Steve continues with extreme seriousness in his blue eyes, "Clint Francis Barton, I'm here to ask you for your blessing to marry your most valuable, precious, and beautiful sister today, promising you to love her with all my heart, devote my life to her and protect her along side with you and the rest of the team and tries to complete her life to the fullest."

Steve can see tears brimming in the corners of Clint's eyes. Being choked by feelings, all Clint could do is vigorously nod, both men hold hands, vowing in silent for the treasure of their lives.

"Captain Rogers, Master Stark would like me to inform you that _it's time_."

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this was intended to be a one shot. But I left it to go for my exam and now it's turning into a longer story.  
> Yes, fluffy, sweet Romanoger Wedding. How lovely.  
> I know I enjoy writing to spoil myself rotten (More like my teeth)  
> Hope you like it too.


End file.
